Secarats’ Francis Custodio Abuan appointed as IBC-13’s line producer
September 13, 2015 IBC-13 officially announced that it has appointed Secarats Talent Management Services owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan as the line producer on Saturday, September 12, 2015. In a statement released by Kapinoy Network, it said the major responsibilities Abuan will be performing for its entertainment department and talent department. “Sequestered broadcast firm Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has appointed for the line producer and production partner to handle the entertainment requirements and talents of the aggressive and revitalized IBC-13 as that the government puts the arrange of young artists and talents, and production unit to feature the Secarats talents. “As such, IBC-13 is pleased to announce the appointment of Mr. Francis Custodio Abuan, the owner and producer of Secarats for IBC-13. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa gives her warmest welcome and support of Abuan’s appointment highlighting the latter’s great contributions in entertainment industry and hoping their partnership “would bear similar success in the future.” Photo: IBC 13 Manila/Instagram Photo: IBC 13 Manila/Instagram Boots Anson-Roa On his part, Abuan expressed his excitement with “the limitless possibilities ” this partnership would result into. Read the full statement below: “As such, IBC-13 is pleased to announce the appointment of Mr. Francis Custodio Abuan, the owner and producer of Secarats for IBC-13. “Boss Francis, as he is known in the industry, has been a leadership in the entertainment industry since founding Seccarats Talent Management Services since 2014. “Under his stewardship, Secarats has grown to become one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. Secarats is one of the talent suppliers among those interested in acquiring IBC-13 as the third biggest and most profitable network in the country after the government TV station PTV-4 were phased out in August 2015. Meanwhile, the government is looking to improve the state-run TV stations, IBC-13 and RPN-9, which were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). “IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa welcomes Boss Francis to the Kapinoy Network, with the employees of IBC 13 welcomed this news, with the president of IBC employees union Jojo Yee. “Roa says, ‘We highly value her expertise and experience in producing mall shows, concerts and several events through the years and we are optimistic that this new partnership would bear similar success in the future.’ “Boss Francis will handle the Secarats artists and talents, including those which will be line-produced for IBC-13. He will also be in-charge of the network’s content strategy. “Boss Francis, for his part, said that he is excited with the limitless possibilities that this partnership between two industry leaders in showcasing the creative talents of the Filipino to the world. “’Secarats has always pioneered in bringing new talents and creative concepts in ways that the public would highly appreciate so we owe it to our young audiences to bring them the best in Filipino talents that they can take to heart and claim as their very own,’ he stressed. “He said that IBC-13 and the collaborative spirit that he found in his working with the network's management, ‘gives impetus to the network’s goal of reaching out and providing the best in entertainment programs to every Filipino wherever he or she may be in the world.'”